Siempre Alguien ( adaptación )
by dhallelylaura
Summary: Ahogado en soledad,hiriendo sin querer, que encuentro la felicidad ,Y yo solo aquí sin comprender (adaptacion de la cansion Siempre alguien de Jhovan ) basado en echos reales


_**No soy dueña de sailor moon, ni de sus personajes , simplemente soy una fan mas de Michiru y Haruka , espero que disfruten este finc basados en hechos reales.**_ Siempre Alguien

Todo lo que fui  
y todo lo que soy es suficiente para tí  
Es tarde para hablar, tú lo querías así,  
había tanto por hacer...  
y aun no te, puedo entender

No lo podía creer después de 6 meses, ella estaba parada hay en los brazos de el , lo peor es que yo todavía la seguía amando al igual que esa noche que pasamos juntos, pero veo que para ella eso no significo nada, mientras que para mi fue todo.

-Hola- dijo la peliverde, agarrada fuertemente la mano de el pelinegro- a ase tiempo que no nos vemos Haruka

-Si a pasado mucho- dije con todo el dolor, no podía creer depuse de todo lo vivido, mi sirena volviera con ese desgraciado de Seiya , después de todo lo que yo ise por ella , cuando el termino con Michiru yo estaba hay para escucharla , cuando se sentía morir hay estaba yo.

Cuando toques al cielo, y no se sienta igual  
habrá alguien ahí , tratando de imitar  
Cuando toques al suelo y te sientas morir,  
no habrá nadie ahí  
que de todo por ti que te ame como yo a ti

_Flash back – 6 meses antes_

_Michiru regreso a el asa de su padre devido a que tubo una pelea con su mama, ella sabia qu tenia unos amigos por hay pero su mejor amiga era Haruka, quien conoce desde la infancia, ya que ella es 1 año mayor que Haruka , quien venia todo los días a su casa para aserle compañía , pero Michiru extrañaba a su novo Seiya ya que para ella el era el hombre perfecto , a pesar de que sus amigas ya le han dicho que le saca la vuelta con las bailarinas de su show , pero Michiru siempre fue la clase de chica que le gusta disfrutar así que esa noche no se quedaría con las ganas ya que invito a Haruka a tener una Pijamada, aprovecho esa noche para pasarla con Haruka si saber , que el estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella , pero no le dio importancia , pero al día siguiente , Seiya le termino por celular ya que le dijo que " No estaba listo para una relación", Ella se derrumbo pero , Haruka estuvo a su lado siempre pasaron los días y aprovechaba quitarle su plata a Haruka asta que un día le dijo que le prestara 300$ pata visitar a su madre, el al tener amor por ella le dio , y aparte planeo declarársele al día siguen , al despedirse ella le dijo que volvería mañana de casa de su madre, pero no volvió_

_Fin Flash Back_

Ahogado en soledad,  
hiriendo sin querer, que encuentro la felicidad  
Y yo solo aquí sin comprender...

Recuerdo claramente los días siguientes a eso, lloraba cada noche que ella no volvía y mantenía la esperanza de que regresara, recuerdo que siempre miraba su ventana de su cuarto desde mi cas que permanecía abierta ya que se la olvido cerrarla antes de irse y nadie entraba a su cuarto , yo prometí amarla asta que esa ventana se cierre pero asta hoy no se sierra , recuerdo que con el paso de los día y con ayuda de Cabeza e Bombón que siempre me consolaba pude superarla un poco pero siempre la amare

Nadie puede entender  
Cuando toques al cielo y no se siente igual  
habrá alguien ahí tratando de imitar...  
Cuando toques al suelo y te sientas morir  
no habrá nadie ahí que de todo por ti  
que te ame como yo a tí..!..

Ahora esta ella aquí en este baile y de nuevo con ese desgraciado, no puedo creer que después de todo lo que le hizo le aya perdonado, pero asta qui llegue hora partir de ahora Michiru nunca mas sentirá mi amor, ella decidió quedarse con el y yo solo puedo continuar con mi vida, ella lo ISO ahora lo are yo, si un día aprendía a amarla con locura pues tendré que aprender a no estar a su lado, solo espero que sea feliz y que después no se arrepienta ya que podría ser tarde .

_Gracias por leer esta historia esta basada en echo reales, pero devo admitir que casi lloro , espero que les ya gustado … :_


End file.
